I Won't Wait Until It's Too Late
by Vicky Flores
Summary: He was looking for a face, a very distinct face, with a dreamy expression.  He has had three words burn inside him for almost three years now; they were bursting to come out, so hard his heart beat them against his chest as if urging him to say them.


**This story is kind of AU, since I know Neville did not killl Lucius Malfoy. I was inspired by this, not by the movie for I haven't seen it, but since I heard there was going to be a slight of Neville/Luna in the last Harry Potter movie. Since then two versions have popped into my head about how this confession would go... This is one of them. It depends how this one is reacted to, that I'll publish the second version. Please enjoy! **

**Copyright Infringement: Every character belongs to J.K Rowling and the song is sung by Alicia Keyes. Please don't sue, you won't get anything, for I don't have anything.**

"_Imagine there was no tomorrow_

_Imagine that I couldn't see your face_

_There'd be no limit to my sorrow_

_So all I could say._

_I wanna tell you something, give you something, and show you in so many ways. Because it will all mean nothing, if I don't say something before it all goes away. Don't wanna wait to bring you flowers, waste another hour, let alone another day. I'm going to tell you something, show you something, won't wait until it's too late."- Alicia Keyes_

_**I need to tell you something**_

He was running, panting, and sweat falling down his face. Chaos was everywhere; he could see red and green lights flashing around him from the mass of spells being casts around him, The Hogwarts castle trembled under him as it was destroyed, Students bumped into him, running, the same as he was.

But it all faded around him, he was looking for a face, a very distinct face, with a dreamy expression. He has had three words burn inside him for almost three years now; they were bursting to come out, so hard his heart beat them against his chest as if urging him to say them out loud. And those words were all he was thinking about and the face the words were meant to.

It just occurred to him a moment ago, this might be his last night on earth, he might not live to see the sunrise of the next day, and he might never see her again. This sudden thought made his feet start moving, fast, the fastest he's ever run. He has always been a shy, reserved person and if it was any other day, he would never feel the courage that he feels inside him now. But ever since he became friends with a certain lightning scarred boy he has felt a bravery fill him more each and every day, and right now he was filled to the brim.

He ran down the half-destroyed staircase, he was looking around frantically, _Where was she?_

He ran through the halls, glancing around, looking for her long, blonde hair.

"Avada Kedavra!" He exclaimed, killing a Death Eater who was heading towards him, not giving him a second glance as he fell stiff on the floor. He was focused, he needed to find her before it was too late. He fell forward as he felt a wall behind him explode, the force pushed him forward, and his face met brimstone as he slammed against the floor.

His body already ached from the hours of fighting, his body was urging him to stay on the floor, not to move anymore, and it needed to rest. But his heart beat against his ribcage even harder and a voice inside told him _"They aren't resting, they won't stop until your Home away from Home is destroyed."_

He stood up, not letting himself stop, he needed to keep moving, he needed to find her. Tis couldn't wait, not anymore, He wouldn't wait anymore for once in a lifetime opportunities to pass him by because he was scared, because he didn't feel good enough.

No, he wasn't waiting on the sidelines anymore.

"Luna! Watch out!" He heard Ginny's voice screaming as he made it to the Great Hall. The great Hall was no longer the Great Hall he knew. It's walls were black and stained, It's tables broken and destroyed, all around him was broken glass, small blood stains (some big) stained its floors and he could see there was a battle ensuing between Death Eaters and Hogwarts students and teachers. He could see the mass of spells being cast everywhere, feeling the colors light his face. He could see Bellatrix Lestrange battling Molly Weaseley, Mrs. Weasely apparently winning. He wishes he could be the one to kill the madwoman in revenge for his parents but right now, he had something else on his mind. Ginny Weasely and Luna Lovegood stood right in the middle of the Great Hall, back to back, battling Two Death Eaters, one he knew to be Antonin Dolohov and the other he thought was Lucius Malfoy.

"Stupefy!" Ginny exclaimed

"Expelliarmus!" Luna shouted as she tried to disarm Lucius Malfoy. Lucius dodged the attack and aimed his wand at Luna, frustration on his face.

"Crucio!"

"NO!" Neville lunged forward, running as fast as he could, he aimed his wand at Lucius.

"DON'T YOU DARE! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Neville screamed as Lucius fell dead on the floor. Luna looked at him, surprise on her face.

"Neville!" Neville heard Luna say, surprised. Ginny was surprised as well, but quickly stunned Dolohov, making him fly back against the far wall behind him.

"Luna!" Neville took Luna's arms gently, staring at her deeply, panting loudly, this was the moment.

"_It's now or never."_

"Neville, what's wrong?" Luna looked at him curiously, her face was bloody and dirty, but behind the blonde hair on her face he could see her silvery-grey eyes, as clear as ever.

"Nothing, I just really need to tell you something."

"Now?" Luna's dreamy voice asked surprised.

"Yeah NOW?" Ginny said behind her quickly disarming a spell somewhere, to someone, Neville really couldn't care at that moment.

"This can't wait." Neville said, his voice determined. He took Luna's cheek, stroking it softly; Luna's silvery-grey eyes were surprised by the touch.

"Luna Lovegood, just in case the sky falls on our heads tonight and I might never have the chance… I love you." Luna's mouth dropped a little open, Neville heard Ginny gasp behind her and all he could do was grin. He put both hands on the side of her face, leaned, and captured her lips, softly at first but as soon as he felt her lips moving in response, he kissed her deeper.

Everything went in slow motion after that. Neville felt the world around them fade away; it was just him and Luna. He could hear Ginny shouting more spells, but he didn't care who they were aimed to. He just needed to show Luna how much he loved her before it was too late, he needed her to know that if he could have another day to survive he would love her fearlessly and this passionately.

Neville didn't know if it was that last chance feeling in the air or the adrenaline inside of him brought on by the war but he never felt more fearless, braver than at this moment, holding the girl he loved in his arms, her lips pressed against his, both of them kissing with the same urgency. Neville raised Luna off the floor, wanting to feel her warm body pressed against his, memorizing the feeling. He felt her hands wrap around his neck and he ran his fingers through her hair, he always wondered how it would feel under his fingertips.

It was perfect.

If he would die at this very moment, he would die a very happy young man.

"Oi! Lovebirds! War… going on… right now!" Neville heard Ginny's voice breakthrough their sudden haze and Neville and Luna's lips parted. Neville set Luna down and they simply stared at each other. They were both breathing heavily, not from the fighting, blushing, and their lips extremely red.

Neville started to turn around, deciding he had said all he needed to say. But before he could go, He felt Luna pull on his arm. When he looked back Luna was smiling and her eyes were glittery.

"You better hold that thought until later." Her soft singing voice said. With that said, Neville nodded, and ran this time, prepared for battle.

Now he knew, if he should die tonight, there was nothing left unsaid.

**The End**

**Please Review! :)**


End file.
